1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to process measuring assemblies and methods for replacing/installing devices/instruments (gauges, transducers, etc.) associated with process measuring assemblies and, more particularly, to process measuring assemblies (e.g., diaphragm seal assemblies or isolation ring assemblies) having couplings that allow a user to replace and/or install process measurement instruments/devices to and/or from the process measuring assemblies, and related methods of use.
2. Background Art
Process measuring assemblies, such as diaphragm seal assemblies and isolation ring assemblies, have innumerable uses in industry. For example, process measuring assemblies can measure a parameter (e.g., pressure) associated with a process (e.g., a process operating under pressure, such as a flow stream process) by utilizing a measurement instrument (gauges, digital gauges, transducers, switches, etc.) mounted with respect to the measuring assembly. Process measuring assemblies are useful in a myriad of different environments (e.g., for commercial and industrial applications).
In general, process measuring assemblies (e.g., diaphragm seal assemblies or isolation ring assemblies) or the like are known. Some exemplary process measuring assemblies and related accessories or the like are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,139; 4,109,535; 4,192,192; 4,218,926; 4,534,224; 4,763,527; 4,884,452; 5,022,271; 5,708,210 and 7,047,811, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Price competition between the various process measuring assembly manufacturers is a factor in the marketplace. Therefore, a savings in the cost of material, labor and the like by a manufacturer can have a significant effect on that manufacturer's sales, market share and margins. Therefore, a constant need exists among these manufacturers to develop more cost effective manufacturing/operating techniques. Moreover, a constant need exists among process measuring assembly manufacturers to develop assemblies and related accessories that are cost-effective and/or include improved features/structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved process measuring assemblies/accessories, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems, methods and assemblies of the present disclosure.